Getting Political
by ebbtide
Summary: Sam and Dean talk modern politics. Time sensative. One-shot.


Getting Political

By Ebbtide Cheque

"…and in further news today, the stock market took another major hit for the fourth day in a row, closing with triple-digit losses. President Bush cautioned Americans not to let the temporary economic crisis…"

"…Gas prices rose for the fifth straight day, leaving America's fear of a global regression more real than ever…"

"…With less than two weeks until the new President is announced…"

A sharp click ended the barrage of newscaster voices.

Silence filled the cab of the black Chevy Impala. Night had fallen outside, veiling the unspectacular scenery of Northern Idaho. Pin-pricks of lights on the horizon heralded a long line of cars winding their way through the darkness.

"Doesn't it scare you?" Sam Winchester asked, finally breaking the quiet inside the cab.

His older brother, Dean Winchester, glanced over at him. "What?"

"This whole economy thing." Sam sucked in a deep breath, his eyes hooded. "I just can't help but think about where this could lead the country. It scares me, man." He shifted uncomfortably at this admission. "Doesn't it scare you too?"

Dean stared out the front window of the car. He felt more than a little confused. Was he suppose to be scared? What was so upsetting about another screw up in the world? Hell, he was more frightened by the unexplainable rattling under the hood of his car than the foretold "recession" that everyone was apparently going to be facing. He shrugged.

"Sam, it's not worth worrying over. Sure, it could be a disaster for some picket-fence family in Pleasantville, but for us." He looked over at his brother. "We face the possibility of dying every single day. I'm not sweating a few bucks at the gas pump."

Sam did not feel reassured. How could Dean not understand that whatever happened in the next few weeks could change the entire future of their country. Everything could be different, worse, and yet none of this seemed to be worth being bothered over as far as Dean was concerned. Sam tried to make his brother understand.

"I know you don't really follow the political news."

"You think?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"But I think even you know how much of an impact the new President will make in the government and the economy."

Dean chuckled. "I cannot believe we're getting political. This is ridiculous."

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's not like there's a station worth listening to around here, we might as well discuss this. Besides, it's pertinent."

"If you say so, college-boy." Dean coughed and motioned toward the white box on the seat. "Tapes, man. Why do you think I have a whole box of cassettes? Always be prepared for awkward conversations."

Giving in, Sam reached for the torn box of old cassettes. He looked through them in the dim light of the cab. Finally deciding on a Metallica mix, he slipped the tape into the player, keeping the sound low. He was not done.

"Look, you have to know that things will be very, very different in the future, right?"

Dean huffed in annoyance when he realized that his brother was not going to drop the subject of politics. He hated having to talk about things he knew absolutely nothing about. Just because Sam went to college and cared about "normal people" that did not mean Dean was the least bit interested.

"I don't even know who's running, dude." Dean tried his best to end the conversation.

Sam's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You don't know who's running?"

Dean nodded. "That's what I just said, dude. What, is there an echo in here?"

"McCain and Obama. You really don't know who they are?"

"Nope." His tone clearly said, 'and proud of it'.

Sam shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

"You know it." Dean smiled.

"I'm serious, man. This is a very important….Never mind."

Finally realizing that he was not going to win this one, Sam let it go with a heavy sigh.

Dean looked over at him, a serious expression taking over his face. "I'm sorry, dude. I know this stuff means a lot to you - can't for the life of me figure out why - but I respect that. Just, you know, save it for the next politician we rescue from Hell…or something."

Sam grinned at the fumbling apology, but accepted it.

"Now, turn that music up, college-boy." Dean said with mock severity. He shot his younger brother a bright grin.

Relenting, Sam turned up the volume and relaxed back against the seat. With a sigh, he let the fears of the future that he had been harboring fade away. Dean was right. As long as they were together, alive and fighting evil things would be okay no matter how the outside world changed. Even if it all fell to pieces, he would still have Dean and at the end of the day he couldn't ask for more than that.

THE END


End file.
